


Painted Canvas

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama and pinch of angst lol, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Soul Bond, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tsukishima Kei - Freeform, some of Nekoma and Fukurodani and Karasuno, tendou satori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: A new semester, a new life with his first love. Tsukishima is happy that he finally had a tattoo and to make it all better, it's from Kuroo. However, due to him changing and gaining friends, a certain captain is not happy about his other new tattoo.Sequel to Blank Canvass Soulmate/Bond AU – TATTOO MARKSWhere a person gets a tattoo whenever someone likes them. The tattoo can fade as time goes by when that person doesn’t like him/her anymore. The tattoo the person gets is related to the person that likes him.





	1. Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO YES A SEQUEL TO BLANK CANVASS! -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7466094
> 
> Also yes, the grammars are fixed and ready to rock n roll. This can be read alone but I suggest you all check out the first one (if you haven't yet)  
> AH SO YES. THANK YOU AND I DO HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS :*  
> Finally, a sequel lol. been planning this for months.

Kuroo lets out a breath, sweat dripping down his face as his eyes follows the ball that landed on the other side of the net and not long after, he heard his friends cheered as the other team groans in pain. “Okay guys, take five!” He shouted with confidence before glaring at their tall Russian first year, “Lev! Practice some more receiving after this!” Kuroo ignored the whine from the other male as he went up to the benches.

“My spike was good, right? Right?” Bokuto asked with enthusiasm as his boyfriend, Akaashi, just nods. Kuroo rolled his eyes at Bokuto before taking his water bottle. “Kuroo-san!!!” A bunch of girls from the bleachers, squeals and waves at the volleyball captain. 

Kuroo grins and waves back causing more squeaky high voices to resound throughout the gym. “Why does Kuroo-san gets all the fangirls?” Yamamoto cries as he tried to catch the girls’ attention by waving but failed to do so when the girls just huffed at him.  Bokuto laughed at his teammate’s failed attempt, patting his back in the process.

“Oh, a new tattoo, huh?” Konoha interjects, joining the conversation when he puts his bottle down on the bench. Gazes turned to their clueless captain, “Huh?” Looking down on his arms there he saw a new flower tattoo on his forearm. “I guess you’re right…” Kuroo's hand automatically went to his nape to caress the fireflies that were peeking out from his practice jersey.

“Man, what would Tsukki feel about it.”

“Shut up! He knows I like him,” Kuroo frowns at what Bokuto said and thinks… What would Tsukki feel? Does he feel insecure? Jealous? Hell they haven’t even talked about it yet. “Wow, I think you broke our captain, Bokuto-san!” Konoha laughs before jogging away to join Yaku in shaping Lev up.

“Tsukki trusts me.” The captain spoke with such unsureness that Bokuto can’t help but feel a little guilty, “Hey, look. We know, I was just kidding with you. Sorry, man.” Akaashi glares but Kuroo just waved him off. “Okay! Five minutes is over!”

 

~*~

 

“Yo! Tsukki!!!” Bokuto greeted with a smile as he circled his arms around the lanky boy’s neck, almost knocking all the air out of his system. “Uh… hey, Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima greeted, fixing his glasses. He saw Akaashi giving him an apologetic look before taking Bokuto away from the boy, afraid his enthusiasm and weight will crush the poor blond.

"You didn’t get to see me spike the ball! I was against three blockers but good thing I smashed it to the ground! And oh! How about tomorrow you watch us?” Bokuto reached for his drink as he spoke but something was off with his bottle as he was having a hard time opening the valve. “Sorry about him,” Akaashi interjects while he gives Tsukishima a small smile that sent the blond blushing.

He was still getting used to having friends and communicating back so he was still a little shy around them, especially the other members of the team who knows him.

“Damn this!” The vice-captain groans and decides to open the lid instead. “Oh! Kuroo-san’s boyfriend!” Lev waved happily as the blond replied with a small nod. Yaku rolled his eyes at Lev before dragging him back to practice.

“This cap bottle won’t freaki—” It happened too fast. Bokuto successfully opening the water bottle but manages to somehow trip himself with too much force he used, Akaashi’s expression went from bored to annoyed to worried and now his eyes were wide, and Tsukishima’s form went from dry to wet.

“Fuck…” Bokuto whispers as he stared at the wet Tsukishima, his glasses askew with blond hair dripping with sticky energy drink liquid. “I’m sorry, Tsukki!”

“I was gone for a few minutes and this is what I see?” Kuroo Tetsurou enters the gym with fresh clothing as he looks at his wet and sticky boyfriend. “Sorry! Man, I’m very sorry! You can wear my extra shirt as an apology!” Bokuto bows multiple times before a blushing Tsukishima stopped him with a panic expression.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san…” Tsukishima assured as he smiles a little. Bokuto just sighs with Akaashi shaking his head. “Come on, let’s head in our locker room.”

When they reached the volleyball boy’s locker room, it reeks of Salonpas, sweat and rubber shoes but it’s still tolerable for the blond. Kuroo then proceeds to take off his shirt and hands it to the blond, “Wear this. Wash yourself first.” Tsukishima nods, scanning the tattoos on Kuroo's body, with Akaashi handing him a wet face towel. “Kuroo! Tsukki can wear my extra shirt,”

“No, I don’t want your smell all over him.”

“Jealous type!”

Kuroo just huffed while Tsukishima tried to hide his blush that was now more vibrant than ever at the thought of Kuroo being all jealous just because he will smell like Bokuto.

Maybe one time he will borrow Bokuto’s shirt to make him jealous.

While wiping his face clean, with Akaashi handing him an alcohol, he now feels fresh and less sticky. He puts his glasses in place, turning his back towards his other friends before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Holy moly."

"..."

"The hell..."

Tsukishima raised his brow as he spins back around, eyes scanning the expressions his friends were making, Bokuto's eyes were wide and mouth opened, Akaashi has the same straight face but his eyes were trained on him, and Kuroo stares at him like he cheated on him or something.

"What?"

Kuroo walks up to his shirtless boyfriend before turning him around and stares at his back, more like glare at it. "Moonshine..." Kuroo was lost at words as he continued to stare.

"What? What is it?"  Tsukishima tried to look behind but Kuroo kept him in place. Akaashi finally moved and removed the frozen Kuroo away from the blond. He smiled at Tsukishima. "Looks like someone is noticing you."  The blond was still giving Akaashi confused looks and he sees him fish something out of his pocket. "Hold still," He grabbed Tsukishima's shoulder, holding him still as he brought his hand up and snapping a picture of his back.

He then showed the blond the picture which caused the other to let out a small gasp. There he sees a beautiful group of stars that runs up from his armpits towards where the tattoo from Kuroo was located, circling the cat and moon. The contrast of the yellow stars with the black moon and cat was perfect, it's like the galaxy was painted on his back.

"That's some shit." Bokuto whispers, eyes landing on every stars drawn on his back. "Who gave you this?" The vice-captain asked, wanting to touch it but too afraid the blond might find him creepy, considering he spilled energy drink on him.

The blond continued to stare at the tattoo, marveling the details of the stars surrounding his moon tattoo. “Wow…” Was all the blond could mutter before handing Akaashi’s phone back, “So Yamaguchi…”

“Who’s Yamaguchi?” Kuroo finally spoke, looking at the blond with a serious expression but Tsukishima seemed undazed at the stare for he was still processing in his mind that he has a new tattoo. “I… this kid from English talked to me, he needed help with his homework…”

“You made a friend!” Bokuto beamed, patting his back gently this time. Tsukishima blushed at the thought before putting the shirt Kuroo gave him.

It smells just like his boyfriend. He likes it.

“Well, I think we should all go now.” Kuroo heard Akaashi alright but his mind can’t help but drift to the thought that someone else likes Tsukki. His Tsukki.

His Tsukki has a new tattoo.

He looked at his friends again who were helping Tsukki pack his things. He sighs and just ignores the itching feeling inside his heart as the name ‘Yamaguchi’ repeats in his head. Scratching his nape lightly, he went to his boyfriend and helped him carry his things.

  
~*~

 

Kuroo was walking along the hallway with some files in his hands. The examination week was approaching and him being the student council president and all, he was ordered to do a review session for students who wants to study for the upcoming exams.

He was looking for Daichi when his feet stopped, eyes landing on a certain blond and a boy…

His heart was beating fast against his ribcage as he sees Tsukishima talking intently to the other and he laughed! Kuroo stared wide eyed and mouth opened. His Tsukki laughed with the boy.

“Is he the one who gave Tsukki the stars…”

“Kuroo! Found you!” Daichi approached him, waving him off of his thoughts. “I already have some registrations. Reviewing session is a go.”

“Oh…”

“Is something wrong, Kuroo?” Daichi raised his brow and observes the other boy who just shook his head and smiled. “Nothing. Great timing, I was looking for you. These are the files Takeda sensei asked for.” Kuroo can’t help but feel slightly irritated and the thumping of his heart is not helping at all.

 

~*~

 

“I don’t need review sessions.” Tsukishima murmured as Yamaguchi Tadashi nods in response. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi instantly hit it off after the blond helped him on his homework, well more of Yamaguchi approaches Tsukishima every day.

Yes, Tsukishima knows Yamaguchi was the one who gave him the tattoo by confronting him. Yamaguchi was a little bit flustered at the straightforwardness of the blond but he was glad he didn’t get mad at him for liking him.

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“No need to apology,” Tsukishima assured while rubbing his shoulders. “Besides, you’re the second one who gave me a tattoo. So thank you. For tolerating me enough.”_

“Tsukki, can I call you that?” Tsukishima didn’t utter any response, he just continued to walk with Yamaguchi beside him but the blush on his cheeks made the other glad. “Oh Yamaguchi-kun!” A girl that Tsukishima remembered as Yachi waved at his freckled friend who waved back with his tattooed arms.

Unlike him, Yamaguchi got a lot of tattoos, not like Kuroo’s or Bokuto’s, just enough to know he is likeable. And friendly.

“Yachi-san, this is Tsukishima.” The small girl seemed imitated by his size and cold stare and he can’t help but feel shy and guilty. “Hi…” he finally gather all this strength and said hi to the girl who immediately gave out a smile.

This is the first time Tsukishima made a girl smile and look at him.

“Hello!”

“Kei.” Hearing his name, he turned around and saw Kuroo with his arms crossed and Akaashi behind him. “Oh, Kuroo…”

“Come on, it’s time to go home.” Tsukishima nods and turned his gaze back at the two before bowing politely. To be honest, Kuroo and Akaashi was shocked but nevertheless feels happy that Tsukishima was finally making friends.

That’s what Akaashi thinks.

While walking out, Kuroo seemed a little off by the way he walks and by the way he is acting towards Tsukishima. “Kuroo…”

“What?” The sudden outburst of the latter made shocked Tsukishima and Akaashi. “I was just asking… how was practice…” Akaashi sensed something was off between the two so he decides to interject. “Kuroo, Tsukishima. I need to go get Bokuto now. You two can go home.” Akaashi wasn’t quite sure if leaving the two was a good decision but he trusts Kuroo not to fuck things up.

When Akaashi left, the couple continued to walk out of the school with a weird atmosphere around them. “Kuroo… is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” When they reached the school gates, the captain turned around to face the blond. “I… I have to meet someone, is it okay if you walk alone for now?” Tsukishima looked at his face, observing the way Kuroo was looking down. He nods with a smile, “Please be safe.” Kuroo nods before walking away with Tsukishima watching his retreating back.

 

~*~

 

“What the heck?” Bokuto frowns at Kuroo who just missed a perfectly tossed ball. Who the heck miss a perfect toss by his Akaashi? No one. “We need a break.” The whistle blows and the team were forced to take five. “I’m sorry,” Kuroo bows, scratching his nape in the process. “What is wrong with you today? It’s like your mind is not even here.” Bokuto huffs before walking away, leaving a sad Kuroo who Akaashi approached.

“How about you change and skip morning practice?” Kuroo thinks it’s a great idea.

Kuroo thinks it’s not a great idea because when he finished changing starts to go towards his room, he saw his adorable blond boyfriend being all adorable with a certain freckled new friend.

He sees Tsukishima smiling at whatever his new friend is saying and some girls. Yes, girls, were surrounding them.

Taking a deep breath, he approached the group with a confident smile and a stupid grin before swinging his arm over the shocked blond. “Hello!” He greets and some girls were awestruck as their handsome student council vice president was there, standing right in front of them.

“Kuroo-san,” A girl greeted back with a blush. Kuroo just grinned and pulled the blond closer to his face who seemed flushed and embarrassed at his action. “Is morning practice over, Kuroo-san?” A red head girl asks after Kuroo insists for them to go to class early. “Yeah, they made me rest up a little.”

“You should rest up, senpai!” The same girl smiled brightly, her cheeks bright pink. “Thank you.” He brought his arm up and ruffled her hair softly causing her to widen her eyes and the blush went up to her ears.

Tsukishima finally pulls himself away from Kuroo, “Well, Kuroo-san we better get going to class.” He was about to leave when Kuroo suddenly stopped him. “Tsukki…”

“Yes?” The girls already left with goodbyes and only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi remained. Kuroo lets out a breath as he sees the freckled boy was still there. “If you don’t have any business with me anymore, Kuroo-san. Let us talk later.”

“I could leave you two, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled as he rests his hand on the blond’s shoulder causing the black haired captain to frown at the gesture and the nickname. “Tsukki?” Kuroo repeated and Yamaguchi can feel the tension in the captain’s voice. “Uhm… yes.”

“Don’t call him Tsukki.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen at the sudden demand from Kuroo. Now feeling a little afraid, he turned his gaze to Tsukishima who also has his eyes wide.

“I said don’t call him Tsukki.”

“T-tsukki… I’ll see you later…” Yamaguchi sauntered away, looking back at Kuroo with a confusing and scared expression. As soon as he was gone, Tsukishima pulled on Kuroo’s arm and lead them towards an empty room.

“Kuroo, what’s wrong? Why did you do that?”

Kuroo can hear him but all that was in his head was that freckled boy called his Tsukki in such a way like they’re close, like they’ve been friends for years. It made his blood boil a little at the thought of Tsukishima opening up to him so easily while Kuroo waited for weeks to get to know more about the blond.

“He’s the one that gave you the stars tattoo, huh?” Tsukishima raised his brow at the sudden question but nods anyway, a sigh escaping his lips. “Is this what it’s—”

“Don’t talk to him anymore, I don’t like him.”

Now it was time for the blond to frown, thinking about the immaturity of the other right now. “Kuroo I ca—”

“Because he gave you a tattoo, what now? You’re gonna secretly like him too and give him one? And then what? You’re gonna make those girls give you a tattoo too?” Kuroo can’t think straight, he just continued to blabber all his thoughts out. He feels so angry for whatever reason he doesn’t know. He just doesn’t like the idea of Yamaguchi and all those girls near—

“So you think of me like that?” When was the last time Kuroo made Tsukishima cry? He thinks it’s that day he admitted he liked him back. It was different though, it was happy tears not these kind of tears.

“You think that—that I will like people so easily just because they gave me a tattoo?” The blond stares at Kuroo, tear stained eyes searching for answers. “I- I can’t believe you, Kuroo-san…” Tsukishima exhaled as he fixed his glasses. “Tsukki…” Kuroo finally spoked and took a step forward but Tsukishima raised his hand to halt him.

“Do you know what I feel every time I see those tattoos on your arms?” Kuroo knows he hits the limit. Guilt now consumes his entire being as he sees the person he cherish so much cries in front of him. “You don’t know the insecurity I feel, Kuroo-san. What if… what if one day you will like someone else’s mark on you than mine? What if— God, Kuroo. Why did you even—”

“Kei, I’m sor—”

“Please. Let us… give me time.” The blond wiped his tears away, giving Kuroo a look before walking out of the room.

Kuroo can’t help but feel helpless, pathetic, and stupid and all kinds of words he can think of. He hurt Tsukishima just because of a goddamn jealousy.

 

~*~


	2. New Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well as u can see, the chapter increased because @TsukishimaKei_myMoonshine gave me an idea about a love triangle and me being the cliche af and go for it.
> 
> So I welcome Ushijima baby and my precious Tendou <3  
> (as u can see i don't know where this fic is going, just gonna give it a go and make Kuroo cry haha loljk)
> 
> THE CHAPTER INCREASED BECAUSE I AM ENJOYING THIS FIC.  
> Please enjoy it too /kisses/
> 
> (ALSO not yet checked so excuse wrong grammars, will check this tomorrow)

“Stupid Kuroo-san.” The captain sighs but nods anyway. “Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.” The captain looked up to frown at Akaashi but backed down almost instantly at the deadly glare the setter was giving him.

“I know.”

“You should know. God, I didn’t know you were _that_ stupid.” Akaashi finally moves to sit down beside him, scooting to his left for Bokuto to sit on. “You got jealous over his new tattoo. What the heck.” Kuroo sighs again, burying his face in his palm as the image of his crying boyfriend entered his mind once more.

The sounds of squeaking shoes against the floor, the shouts of their teammates and palm hitting a ball resounded throughout the silence the trio were having. Kuroo was again benched out of the game but this time he requested for it and Bokuto thinks it’s a great idea.

“Guys, go play now. I can handle myself.”

“Yet you manage to fuck things up with Tsukishima.” Sometimes Kuroo wished Akaashi wasn’t so straightforward and mean and ruthless. “Let him rest, Akaashi.” Bokuto puts an arm around his boyfriend before pulling him away, smiling at Kuroo one last time as they joined the game.

With now Kuroo alone to think, he looked down at his arms that were decorated with colorful art. It made him cringe.

He fucked up real bad.

He didn’t thought this through, he just let his mind and mouth take over him. He glared at his forearms, sighing for the nth time.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo can definitely feel the stares of his kohais on his back as he took off his practice jersey off. “I know I have many tattoos.” Kuroo smiled softly while Bokuto laughed at the first years, showing off his own tattoos also. “I get tattoos like every after game but Kuroo bro here, oh man, he gets tattoos just by walking in a room.” The first years laughed at the way their vice-captain explains things.

“Wow, Kuroo-senpai, your firefly tattoo is so beautiful,” One of their newly joined first year member said, gaping at the beautiful hordes of fireflies covering Kuroo’s upper back and nape. “Thanks…” Kuroo smiled sadly, remembering the fight he had with Tsukishima.

“Bro! Bruuuh!” Bokuto suddenly interjected, walking up to his shirtless captain to take a closer look at his firefly tattoo. “What?” Kuroo can sense something is wrong by the way Bokuto looks at his back. “What’s wrong? Another tattoo?”

“No bro, your firefly tattoo…”

Kuroo gulped, imagining the worst case scenario that might happen.

“It looks like its glowing…” Bokuto smiled, “Tsukki loves you so much huh?” he whispered the last sentence which made Kuroo flustered and guiltier so he immediately wore his shirt and pack his things. “Go get him, idiot.”

“You’re the one to talk.” Bokuto smirks before waving Kuroo off.

 

~*~

 

Tsukishima sighs, getting a book from the trolley beside him before putting it back in the shelf where it belongs. “Tsukishima-kun,” The librarian called out softly, smiling at the tall blond. “I’ll leave for a while okay? After I come back you can go home now.”

“Yes, Hana-sensei.”

“Thank you for helping, Tsukishima-kun.” When his sensei left he resumed what he was doing. He sighs again, looking for LC 356 when he heard familiar footsteps.

He knows who those footsteps belong to, the way the distance of the clacking of shoes and the noise of jersey fabric rubbing against a school bag. Tsukishima ignores it, still looking for the row where the book belongs to.

Then he felt a pressure on his shoulder and messy hair tickling the side of his neck.

“I’m an idiot.”

Tsukishima finally found the row and puts the book before grabbing another one from the trolley, now looking for KT 723. “You have every right to ignore me,” Tsukishima thinks why he can’t find the row, maybe he’s looking at the wrong row of books.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think of what you would feel.” There it is! He quickly puts the book in place, arranging some books that were slacking. “I let my emotions take over my brain to mouth filter—” Kuroo stopped for a while, standing up straight as Tsukishima pushed the trolley forward.

Kuroo sighs, feeling down at the cold shoulder the other was giving him but he’s a little thankful the blond wasn’t pushing him away. “I kept saying bullshit and not even thinking of what you are—my God, I’m sorry, Kei. Please…” Kuroo stares at the blond’s back, vision getting blurry as tears starts to pool in his eyes.

He never cries.

But Tsukishima is an exception.

“I… I got carried away by the thought of someone might steal you, I know it’s selfish and childish but—” The captain sighs, now realizing how stupid he is.

“I—I’ll let your friends call you Tsukki or any nickname, I’ll let them join us during lunch or after school…” He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to stop a hiccup, he glance down at his shoes as tears after tears falls.

“God, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry but… but if you don’t want to forgive me yet, I can understand. I’ll give you time, I’ll wait for you…” Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chin, pulling his face up to look at those golden orbs. Tsukishima kept a straight face as they made a little staring match. “Tsukki—” he was cut off as the blond wiped away his tears with a handkerchief, still with a straight face, and some snots running down his nose.

“Kei…”

“Give me…”

“Huh?”

“Give me few more days” Then the blond was back again in pushing the trolley.

That afternoon, Kuroo waits for Tsukishima and they quietly went home together without any words from each other. Kuroo was glad the blond wasn’t pushing him away, and he felt a little relief but the worry and the disappointment to himself was still there and he promised himself he will do his best to win Tsukishima’s trust and forgiveness.

 

~*~

 

When Kuroo says he will do anything, he did anything he can but whenever he sees Tsukishima talking to someone, whether Yamaguchi or someone, he becomes weak.

Because one, Tsukishima isn’t, will not, talk to him for who knows how long. And two, he misses him so bad and he knows it’s his fault and three, he has this feeling of possessiveness every time he sees him laughing and being all adorable to anyone. And it might not end well if he lets his emotion take over, again.

“You look like…”

“A piece of shit?”

“Was going for tired but it works anyway,” Bokuto grins, sitting beside their captain. They’re currently inside the student council room because Kuroo’s avoiding the cafeteria. “Kuroo.” The door suddenly opened and revealed a very confused and worried Daichi.

“Oh, Daichi-san…”

“Kuroo, I’m worried for you. Takeda-sensei called me to tell you about your pre-exam result.” Daichi looked at Kuroo and then at Bokuto. He handed the paper he was holding to Kuroo.

The black haired man sighs as soon as he receives the paper, he can feel Bokuto’s head on his shoulders as he took a peek of his results. “He says, you are required to attend review sessions or you won’t be allowed to join the Volleyball club for a while.” Kuroo internally swears. They’ll have a practice match with another school the week after exams and he can’t be excused right away.

“Oh man, what happened Kuroo?” Bokuto whistles as Daichi excused himself out of the room. Looking at failing mark their captain got. Usually, Kuroo’s grades are fair, no fails but no honors, too. However, seeing Kuroo’s failing mark is something new.

“Shit happened.” With a groan, he threw the test paper away from him, slouching on his chair as he grabbed his phone and stared at Tsukishima’s contact. Debating whether he should call him or not. “Oh, Tsukishima got you so fucked up.”

“Shut up,” He punched Bokuto’s arm which earned him a punch also. “You better attend review sessions Kuroo or coach Ukai won’t be happy with you.” The captain nods, “Yeah, okay.”

 

~*~

 

Tsukishima sighs as he puts his chopsticks down. Yamaguchi observes his friend for a while, he noticed the blond was not really himself since Monday, he wonders what happened and he kind of guessed its Kuroo-san related. “Hey, Tsukki.”

“Hm?”

“I think I’ll consider attending the review sessions.” The blond just nods, looking at his food with disinterest. Yamaguchi sighs, putting his book away and called out the other. “I’m sorry, Tsukki. I don’t know your relationship with Kuroo-san but if I did something wrong—”

“No. no, it’s not your fault.” Tsukishima thinks it’s unfair for Yamaguchi to be treated this way, the freckled man didn’t do anything wrong. Tsukishima sighed again, “Look, please don’t worry Yamaguchi. It’s not your fault. We just… Kuroo—”

“He’s your lover, huh?” Tsukishima blushed but nods anyway, he has no reason to hide it to his new friend. “He got jealous? Oh my, I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, as I told you earlier, don’t worry about it. Kuroo-san just got…” The blond doesn’t know if he should continue or not, opening up to friends is kind of new to him. “Let’s just hurry here,” Yamaguchi nods at the thought, planning to talk to Kuroo alone.

After they were done eating, the two have separated ways and waved their goodbyes as the blond makes his way towards his locker. Some of the students that passed by greeted him, it made him a little flustered but everything’s good.

“Ah—” Tsukishima stumbled backwards as a student crashed against him, his glasses falls down on the floor together with the books he was carrying. He almost landed on his butt if it wasn’t for the hands on his arms that stopped him.  “Sorry!” The blond says, standing up straight and going down to collect his things.

“Here…” The stranger also kneeled down and handed him his glasses which he took with a thank you. He gathers his things with the stranger helping him however, their foreheads clashed against each other, both party saying their discomfort and strings of apology.

When he gathered all his books, his stood up together with the stranger and Tsukishima noticed that he’s taller than him. By centimeter. And even under the jacket he’s wearing, he can clearly see some tattoos that were peeking out of his collar.

Fixing his glasses, the blond bows. “Sorry again, and thank you.”

“It’s okay…” He spoke with such low voice it made Tsukishima shiver a little. “Ushijima!” Two people called out and the stranger in front of Tsukishima, who he assumed is Ushijima, turned and nods at his friend.

He turns to look at Tsukishima again, “See you.” The blond nods and bowed one last time before walking away.

“Uhm…”

Tsukishima halts and looked at him.

“Be careful.”

 

~*~

 

Kuroo was yet again, benched. They were practicing in the outdoor gym due to the fact their indoor gym is being checked right now and Kuroo decided to fuck up their practice. The black haired man sighs, running his hand through his hair.

It’s been 4 days, 4 days of not talking to Tsukishima, of not getting to hold the blond. And it has been 4 days since he kept failing at practice. 

“Okay, okay gather up.” Their coach shouted and all his team members immediately stopped playing and went in a circle. Kuroo puts his water bottle down before standing up and walking towards his teammates.

“Practice might be a little short today and a little crowded—stop that Kageyama!” All of them turned to look at their first year setter and first year middle blocker fighting. “Anyway, the Basketball club are gonna use half of the court so we will have to move our net aside.”

“Osu!”

As they fixed the net and the balls, the basketball team enters the image and Kuroo looked at their captain.

He was tall and had a straight face but he has this aura that says ‘he can beat you to anything.’ Their coaches talks for a while as the members of the basketball club starts to fix their own equipment. “Excuse me.” Almost jumping out of his own skin, Kuroo looked at the person who called him out and noticed it was the basketball captain.

“Yes?” Kuroo looked at him, up and down, tall and scary. Perfect for a captain.

“Are you the captain?”

“Why, yes.” Kuroo gave him his signature grin which the other seemed not so affected. Mostly people will feel intimidated by it. “Thank you for letting us share courts.” With that he left.

Weird guy, Kuroo thinks, before proceeding on the task at hand again.

 

~*~

 

 

 

Bokuto whistles while walking along the hallway, waving at some people who greeted him. He suddenly stopped once his gaze caught blond hair and long legs. Skipping towards the male, he hovered a tattooed arm around the other with a bright smile painted on his face. “Tsukki!”

“Bokuto-san!”

“What you doing here? Want something from the 3rd years?”

“Actually—”

“Oh! You’re looking for Kuroo?” The poor blond was dragged towards the other direction with Bokuto telling him about how practice went. Tsukishima stopped struggling when he heard Kuroo was benched out. “He was benched out?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Kuroo bro has been messing up with practices lately,” And as if something clicked in Bokuto’s mind, he looked at Tsukishima with a sheepish expression. “I forgot…”

“No it’s fine…”

“Kuroo-senpai!” They heard a girl call out and their gazes went to the right and saw that girl running towards Kuroo. The blond can’t help but feel sad because Kuroo’s appearance… his shirt is untucked, his hair sticking out wildly (maybe it’s the normal), the bags underneath his eyes are visible.

And then their gazes met.

Kuroo smiled.

That smile still gets Tsukishima every time.

“Kuroo-senpai, I need your opi-…” Kuroo’s gaze went to the girl again, his attention on whatever the girl was saying and this beating of Tsukishima’s heart against his ribcage is unbearable. The sight of Kuroo just talking to a girl is unbearable.

Bokuto seemed to notice the air between the two, “Hey, Tsukki.”

“Hm?”

“Go tal—”

“Excuse me…” The two looked behind and Bokuto knows him as the basketball club captain. “Hey! Ushijima-kun!” Ushijima nods at Bokuto and turned to look at Tsukishima. He bowed to him and walked away. “He’s kind of cree—”

“Bokuto-san, I’ll see you later.” Tsukishima seems to be in hurry because he quickly removed himself from Bokuto’s grip and jog up to Ushijima. Baokuto stares at the back of the blond, wondering why the blond was so eager to catch up to the basketball captain.

And a pair of cat-like eyes also followed the blond’s back.

“Uhmm…” Tsukishima doesn’t know where to start as he sees the figure of the tall 3rd year walking down the stairs. “E-excuse me!” He ran downstairs to catch up with him but the 3rd year suddenly turned around, Tsukishima’s instinct was to stop but his foot caught the edge of the step and fell.

The blond closed his eyes as his head landed on soft fabric of their uniform. Slowly opening them, he looked up to see his face closer to the other. “I’m sorry!” He stumbles back, looking down and he’s pretty his cheeks are red at the moment.

Tsukishima thinks, why is this happening to me?

“Yes?” His voice shocked him again but the blond quickly composed himself. Cheeks still red, he grabbed something from his pocket and presents it to the 3rd year.

“I think you dropped this… when we…” Ushijima looked at what he was talking about and saw his pen

All for a ball pen.

“Yes, this is mine.” The 3rd year took it and put it inside his own pocket.

“Wakatoshi-kun!” A boy with spiky, bright red hair called out, walking down to be beside the other. The newcomer looked at Tsukishima, his eyes has a hint of displeasure, then looked at Ushijima again. “Come on, let’s go practice.” Ushijima nods, glancing back at the blond. “Thank you.

“You’re welcome…” Tsukishima nods, eyes fixed to the red headed man. “What’s your name?”

“Ah? Ah… Tsukishima…”

“Ushijima.” And with that he left, leaving the blond and the red-haired alone.

The tension between them were thick, Tsukishima feels like he did something, like steal a baby’s candy or something because the cunning eyes of the new comer is very uncomfortable. Tsukishima quickly hid his arms behind his back as he feels the other’s gaze turn to his tattoo-less arms.

Speaking of which, the red haired guys has lots of tattoos on his arms, not like Kuroo’s, but enough to cover both of his forearms, some were even peeking out at the back of his ears.

“No tattoo, huh?” Oh how much Tsukishima wants to turn around, pulls his shirt over and show him the two beautiful tattoos he have but life doesn’t let him and he’s not that childish to start a fight.

“See you, blondie.” With one last look, the red haired left, following the way where Ushijima went.

And all Tsukishima can think of is, what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you like it bbys? :D  
> more jealousy or just end it on the next chapter? :D 
> 
> heart heart
> 
> P.s please do tell if i should continue this ushijima/tsukki thing hehe thank you


	3. Masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, hello again. i have updated aaaand added another chapter because what is life? :D  
> I do hope you enjoy this and oh! Check me out on tumblr~ damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com  
> das me!! thank you and enjoy!
> 
> excuse wrong grammars, lovies!

“Another shared court?” Yamamoto groaned, looking at the basketball club heatedly and received a smack on the head by Yaku. “Stop that.” Akaashi, who just finished getting their equipment, walks up to them. “Have you guys seen Bokuto—”  
  
“Hey hey hey!!” Akaashi sighs as soon as he heard the loud voice of their vice-captain, greeting some of the basketball members he managed to befriend before he made his way to their side, greeting their coach in the process who was telling him to quiet down. Soon afterward, Kuroo came in the picture, holding his jacket and walks towards the benches.  
  
Akaashi looks at Kuroo and sees the lad very… how to describe him, not energetic. Like he had the whole world on his shoulders. “Kuroo…” He called out, walking briskly towards their captain. “I’ll let Bokuto lead the stretches today.”  
  
“Thanks, Akaashi.”  
  
“Have you worked it out with Tsukishima?” The other man sighs, putting his jacket on the provided bench next to their water bottle. “Haven’t talked to him since the library confession.” Akaashi just nods, watching their captain tie his shoes while struggling to keep his hair away from his face. Which led him to see Kuroo’s nape that was decorated with fireflies.  
  
“Your fireflies are still vibrant.”  
  
“Hoping they will be forever vibrant.” Akaashi smiles, knowing his friend loves the blond but is stupid and lets his emotion take over. Kuroo stood up straight once he finished tidying himself up, “By the way, Akaashi. Do you know this Ushijima?”  
  
“The basketball captain? Bokuto talked about him. Actually, he made friends with the basketball club that’s why.” Kuroo nods and looks over the other side of the gym where the basketball club is. And there it is, Ushijima Wakatoshi, 3rd year, basketball captain. “I saw Tsukishima looking for him.” The face Kuroo made was pure jealousy but the sadness overpowers and Akaashi can’t help but feel sorry. But at the same time, Kuroo deserves it because of what he did to the blond (but Kuroo doesn’t need to know that.)  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah…” Looking down at his arms, Kuroo sighs and rubs his nape.  
  
  
~*~  
  
   
  
_“Tsukki! Goodmorning!” Tsukishima sighs as he sees his friend running towards him. No matter how many times Tsukishima tell his friend to not run, he’s always doing it. “Ah… good morning,” He puts his books down in his locker before grabbing his bag. “The review session yesterday was fun and a little… meh,” The blond nods, still fixing his bag but Yamaguchi knows he’s listening._  
  
_“And guess who’s there… Kuroo-san is there.”_  
  
_“Kuroo?”_  
  
_“Yes.”_  
  
_“Is he supervising or…” Closing his locker, his attention now on Yamaguchi. “No. He’s attending. His name was on the list.” The blond processed the information that was given to him. He knows Kuroo is handling that activity and he also knows Kuroo doesn’t have any failing marks._  
  
_Does he?_  
  
_Is it his fault?_  
  
_“Oh my…” He sighs, running his hand through his hair before fixing his glasses. He needs to talk to Bokuto or Akaashi—_  
  
_“Tsukki!”_  
  
_“What?” he looked at his friend who suddenly grabbed his hand and Tsukishima doesn’t need Yamaguchi’s expression as to why he's shocked because he can see it, too._  
  
   
  
Looking down at his right hand, there he sees in the middle of his thumb and index finger small fallen leaves. Just pieces of leaves. He can count how many leaves are there, maybe around six.  
  
But the thing is, it’s visible.  
  
If you look closely to his hand.  
  
With a sigh, he walks out of the school hallway and into the field, wanting to find Akaashi or Bokuto but the mark on his hand is something new because this time he gets to see the tattoo often, unlike the mark he received from Yamaguchi and Kuroo.  
  
Speaking of Kuroo, he hears the spiking of the ball and looked outside to see the volleyball team practicing at the outdoor gym. Tsukishima looked left and right but he can’t seem to find—  
  
“It’s the no tattoo.” The blond turned around and saw that red-haired man from before but this time he’s wearing a jersey uniform. The basketball club uniform. “You’re out bullying, again.” One of his friends sighs, looking at the redhead with disappointment. The other just whined at him, complaining he was just calling out the facts.  
  
Well not anymore. Tsukishima raised his brow as he shows the red-haired his hand.  
  
“What the-” The red haired grabbed his hand and looked at it. Tsukishima can’t understand why his expression went from shock to sadness. Is this something he knows? “Uhmm…”  
  
“It can’t be.”  
  
“Do you… possibly know?” He suddenly threw Tsukishima’s hand away before stomping off, “I’m sorry about Tendou,” Tendou’s friend bowed before walking off to catch up to the red head. Tsukishima stared at their fading backs, still questioning what happened.  
  
With a sigh, he continued to walk, eyes glancing outside at the volleyball boys’ club and the basketball club. “Oh…” He stopped walking once his gaze fell on a certain 3rd year. He didn’t know Ushijima belonged to the basketball club. “Ushijima-kun…” he watches as the tall 3rd year shoot the ball in the ring (with a straight face) and his team cheering in the background, some patting his back.  
  
“Tsukishima.”  
  
“Ah, Akaashi-san.” Akaashi nods at the blond before looking at the direction Tsukishima was staring at. And Akaashi can’t help but raise his brow at him. “You’re looking at the basketball captain?”  
  
“Ah! No. I just—we bump into each other so I kind of know him.” Tsukishima grinned as he becomes sweaty under Akaashi’s gaze. That’s when the volleyball player noticed something on the tall blond’s hand. Quickly, Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima’s right hand as his eyes widen.  
  
A tattoo.  
  
“I- I don’t really know who gave me that…” The pretty setter gaped for a while before smiling at Tsukishima. He can sense the nervousness of the blond, which he doesn’t need to be, and it’s quite adorable for him. “Does Kuroo knows?”  
  
“He doesn’t… yet. Oh my, what would Kuroo think? I need to know who—”  
  
“Hey, no need to stress for a tattoo. I’m sure Kuroo will understand. Have you talked to him yet?” Guessing by how the blond suddenly looked down with a sad expression, Akaashi can say he haven’t yet. “Go talk to him, he kind of needs it.”  
  
“This tattoo is beautiful.” Tsukishima blushed as he felt the pretty setter caressing his hand gently. “Thank you?” Akaashi chuckled (beautiful as Tsukishima sees it), letting go of his hand gently. “Just seeing you getting beautiful tattoos makes me glad.” The setter then turned to look at his team that was busy getting ready for their practice play. “Well, I better go. Wanna watch us?”  
  
“Yeah, okay! I’ll follow soon,” Akaashi winked before walking away but stopped midway when the blond calls him out. “Akaashi-san. I want to ask something, I hope it’s not a bother…”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Is it true… about Kuroo attending review sessions?” Akaashi looked at Tsukishima for a while before nodding. “Yes. Bokuto-san… Bokuto-san told me Kuroo failed his pre-examinations.” Tsukishima’s eyes widen at the information given to him. So all of it is true, Kuroo did fail. Worry began to fill his system as he grabbed Akaashi’s hands.  
  
“Is it…” He gulps, “Because of me?”  
  
The worry the blond was showing amuses Akaashi. These two idiots really love each other so much. “I- I don’t… know.”  
  
“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Tsukishima quickly lets go of the setter’s hand once he felt the discomfort from his hands. “Tsukishima, calm down.” Their eyes met before Akaashi gave a smile. “As much as I hate Kuroo for hurting you. Kuroo’s hurt, too. Help him out?” The setter bowed and left Tsukishima alone.  
  
Alone to think whether it’s time to forgive Kuroo. Well, truth to be told, Tsukishima can’t stay mad at Kuroo. Never. He… he loves him. Although he’s disappointed, it hurts so much that Kuroo thinks that he’s like that. Easily falls for someone.  
  
Plus, Tsukishima likes Kuroo since middle school, there is no way he will give up his first love. Tsukishima sighs, maybe it’s a good time to go home with Kuroo, again.  
  
He began to walk where Akaashi just left, glancing at the court as various varsity players run around, spiking and chasing and shooting balls.  
  
Tsukishima puts his hand over his new tattoo, fingers grazing it softly as his eyes landed on Ushijima. He sees the basketball captain dribbling the ball with such intensity on his face, and no matter what his opponents would do, none of them can steal the ball.  
  
Then something clicked inside of him when Ushijima scored and he was looking at him after.  
  
The new tattoo…  
  
“Tsukishima.” The blond suddenly looked up, surprised to see Ushijima walking up to him.  
  
   
  
.  
  
   
  
The ball landed on the hard ground and bounces off again as Kuroo’s team cheered. “Hell yeah, the captain is back!” Kuroo grinned at Bokuto. He knows he needs to make it up for his teammates for his lack of efforts so he decided to forget his problem for a while and be a good captain to them.  
  
“Akaashi-san!” Lev and Yamamoto waved as the setter came back again, “Where have you been?”  
  
“Just roamed around. You all started without me.” Bokuto grinned and pulled the setter on their side. “Akaashi’s ours! You have Kageyama!” Kuroo then instructed his team to form again so they can begin real practice.  
  
Once in a while, Kuroo got to block Lev and managed to do some spikes, it was mostly Bokuto doing it but it’s okay, seeing Bokuto being all happy is enough for Kuroo. It’s been a while since he played. He missed this. “Akaashi!” Bokuto called out, his eyes trained on the ball. Akaashi says his name back and throws it their Ace’s direction.  
  
Kuroo took note of the blocker and quickly ran to Bokuto’s back as the ace spikes the ball but was denied and Kuroo was there to lift it up in the air again. “Nice!” Kuroo grinned, moving at the back again as the ball flew up in the air, ready for Akaashi to toss.  
  
The pretty setter angles himself and threw the ball again and Bokuto spiked a score. “Yeah!!” The vice-captain cheered happily, jumping up and down. Bokuto and Kuroo gave each other a high five, still high from the point they scored.  
  
Then something caught Kuroo’s vision. It’s Tsukishima! Walking towards them! Averting his gaze to Bokuto who gave a grin while nodding and showing him a thumbs up. Kuroo feels his face getting hot at the sight and thought of his Tsukki watching him, it gets him motivated and happy.  
  
The whistle blew again and Yamamoto served. Kuroo’s team immediately went in place, eyes on the ball and mind on the game. The captain eyed the ball as it went to their side but the received was out of balance causing it to bounce on the other side of the team. “Sorry!”  
  
“Don’t mind!” He shouted, eyes never leaving the ball. Kageyama then tosses the ball and Kuroo quickly went to the left and was now face to face with Lev. The first year eyed his senpai before jumping up however, Kuroo can read his first year very clear.  
  
Kuroo jumps, smirking at Lev, his arms out ready to block the spike but then the corner of his eyes saw something unbelievable.  
  
And hurtful.  
  
That basketball captain is holding his Tsukki’s hand—  
  
Then everything hurt. His heart and mostly his face.  
  
He lost his balance and fell, butt first while holding his face. He hears his team calling out his name. “Kuroo!” Akaashi’s face was in view once his hands were removed and gasped were heard and he thinks he’s hearing Lev apologizing. “Kuroo! Your nose…” Akaashi calls out but the lad was still staring at his face.  
  
“My wha…”  
  
And before Kuroo knows it, everything turned black and the last thing he saw was a worried face of a blond.  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
   
  
Kuroo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His face stinging a little as he scrunched up to adjust the light welcoming him. He glanced around and finally noticed he’s at the Infirmary. Kuroo reached up to touch his nose and felt a tissue inside his nostril.  
  
He vaguely remembers what happened after he fell on the ground. All he knows is blocking Lev’s—  
  
Then he felt someone moved a little, he quickly looked down only to see a beautiful sleeping angel. The blond has his eyes closed, those long lashes kissing his cheeks gently, soft curls of his hair that Kuroo wants to touch so bad—  
  
His gaze went down to his hand that the blond as using as a pillow.  
  
The events earlier came back to Kuroo, that Ushijima was holding Tsukki’s hand where this… this new tattoo.  
  
His moonshine has a new tattoo.  
  
The blond moves and stretches before opening his eyes, when he saw Kuroo is awake, he sat up straight while yawning cutely with his hand over his mouth. “Kuroo…” The captain observes as the blond grabbed the pack of tissue on the bedside table. “Does your nose still hurt?” Kuroo snapped out of his thought, removing the tissue on his nose. “It’s fine…”  
  
“Does you head hurt?”  
  
“Not anymore…” Tsukishima nodded, handing Kuroo a piece of tissue, taking the soiled one to throw it away. “Tsukki…”  
  
“You made me worry, what happened?” Tears. Kuroo can feel tears prickling his eyes. He miss him so much. Plus, the loud beating of his heart against his ribcage as he looks at the new tattoo on Tsukishima’s hand. Slowly, he grabbed the tattooed hand. He can see Tsukishima shocked, blushing face.  
  
It’s been a while since he held his hand.  
  
“Kuroo…”  
  
“That’s a beautiful tattoo…” Tsukishima’s eyes widen, finally realizing that his tattoo was visible and Kuroo— he starts to feel nervous and guilty. “Uhmm…” The blond didn’t continue his sentence as he blushed when Kuroo pulls his hand towards his lips and kissed it.  
  
Every part of the tattoo.  
  
“I missed you…” Another kiss fell on his hand, then another, then on his knuckles, and his fingers. That’s when he feels tears on his hand.  
  
Kuroo doesn’t cry.  
  
But to Tsukishima, he will always be weak.  
  
Tsukishima can’t help but get teary. His eyes still following every movement of Kuroo, his glasses getting foggy. Tsukishima can’t ignore this man, even if he’s stupid, he fell in love with him. “Kuroo…”  
  
“Tsukki, I… I’m sorry.” The captain sniffed, now holding Tsukishima’s hand with both of his hands. Pressing his forehead against the blond’s knuckles, he continued, “I didn’t think about what you would feel… I was insensitive.” Kuroo finally looked up at Tsukishima, his eyes red with tears still streaming gently.  
  
Tsukishima was no different either, he was also crying quietly while listening intently to Kuroo. “I have given you time Tsukki… I can give you more time… Just…” The blond can feel the gentle caress of Kuroo on his new tattoo.  
  
“Just please don’t replace me with Ushijima.” Tsukishima immediately pulls his hand out only to stand up and engulf the raven in a hug. Kuroo responded with his arms wrapping around the blond’s waist as he buries his face in Tsukishima’s chest.  
  
Kuroo feels like he's in heaven. In his arms.  
  
“Idiot.”  
  
“I know…” Kuroo was wetting the blond’s shirt with his tears but Tsukishima doesn’t even care. He just hugged him tighter. “Please nail this on your mind Kuroo-san.” He pulls away a little to cup the captain’s face, wiping some tears away.  
  
“I love you, Tetsurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> kidding. gonna write an epilogue for next chpter.


	4. Bursting Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the last chapter! *sobs*  
> check out mah tumblr -> damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com
> 
> excuse wrong grammars and spelling! :*

“The nurse says we can go now after you eat, so eat up now!” Kuroo nods happily while eating his sandwich. They were still in the infirmary, waiting for Kuroo to finish eating. Yaku came in earlier with Lev, the first year apologizing and Yaku asking if he’s okay now and that he can skip practice tomorrow. Kuroo protested but with Tsukishima’s grip on his hand, he nods anyway.

“Kei,”

“Yes, Tetsu?”

“I love it when you call me that,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes but he was smiling. Kuroo continued to eat, his mouth closed but was smiling to the blond.

“Tetsu…”

“Hm?”

“About this tattoo…” Tsukishima caressed the leaves on his hand before looking at Kuroo in the eyes. “I know who gave me this,”

“Is it Ushijima?”

When Tsukishima nods, Kuroo just smiled, putting his sandwich down to caress the blond’s cheek. “Damn, you’re so attractive you captivated both captains of different clubs.” Kuroo laughs when he sees the deep blush his boyfriend was sporting. “How did you know?”

“He saw it and he… it’s pretty cute actually.”

“Cute?!”

 

_“That’s…”_

_“Yeah, this is new…” Tsukishima doesn’t know why he’s nervous all of the sudden with Ushijima finding out about his new tattoo. He laughs, still looking at his hand. “I got this today, I think?”_

_“Tsukishima…”_

_“Yes?” The blond looks up to see a blushing Ushijima! The basketball captain was blushing and looking down at his feet in front of him! Tsukishima then sees in the corner of his eyes the mad expression of Tendou looking at him. He raised his brow at Tendou and the red head was shocked that he’s actually looking at him._

_Tendou pursed his lips up, almost looking like he was about to cry before sighing and turning back around. Well, that was weird, Tsukishima looked at the retreating back of Tendou before averting his eyes back to the captain._

_Then there he noticed a tattoo on his neck. A cloud. The details of it were so cool and realistic, and it seems like it’s so vibrant. Like the love of that person is so pure and real._

_“I like you.”_

_“Wha—?”_

_“That tattoo…” Ushijima held his hand out and waits for permission. When Tsukishima gets him, he nods and shyly puts his hand on the warm palm, his small hand fitting just right in Ushijima’s palm._

_But Kuroo’s hand is a perfect fit for him._

_“I think… I gave it to you.” Tsukishima processed the information for a while before gasping, his eyes wide as some of the basketball members looked at them with confusion and shock. “I like you.”_

_“Ushijima-san…” Really, Tsukishima doesn’t know what to say. He’s speechless. Why would Ushijima like someone like him? I mean, there are others who are way more pretty and smart and—_

_“Did I make you uncomfortable?”_

_“Ah—ah…” The blond sighs. “Ushijima-san… I’m sorry…”_

_Tsukishima expected something drastic or anything but unexpectedly the tall captain just smiled, genuinely smiled and he’s pretty sure he heard some of his team gasped. “I… I kind of, well…”_

_“It’s okay. At least you’re honest. I like honesty.” Well, he’s pretty straightforward and kind of emotionless since he told that to the blond with a straight tone of voice. “Thank you, Ushijima-san. For liking me but I’m also sorry because… my heart belongs to an idiot—”_

_“Is it Bokuto?”_

_“What- no. It’s Kuroo-san,” Ushijima nods, apologizing for mistaking Bokuto as the idiot Tsukishima loves because that vice-captain of the volleyball club is kind of annoying and making friendly gestures at him. “It’s Kuroo?” Their gazes went to the volleyball boys club, at the other side of the gym._

_Ushijima gazed down at the hand he’s holding before going down to kiss it. “Thank you for hearing out my confession.”_

_Tsukishima feels like dying, from embarrassment and from blushing too much. He can feel his heart beating so loud against his ribcage and it’s making him sweat and all. Ushijima is a gentleman and Tsukishima wishes for him to find the perfect lover to love him with all their heart._

_Speaking of lover, “No problem…” Ushijima lets go of his hand, both boys still blushing. “Uhmm… Ushijima-san.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I hope you will find someone that will love you whole,” The captain smiled again (and a chorus of gasps was heard, again) bowing to the blond. “And I think you should look in front of you. A grumpy red-head is glaring…”_

_“A what?_

 

“And that’s when I heard your team shouting your name.”

“So I’m the idiot you love?”

“Yes.” Tsukishima smiled as Kuroo shook his head, reminding his boyfriend that he was in fact in class 5, and the student council vice-president. “But let me also remind you that you’re required to attend review sessions.”

“Oh… that.” Tsukishima sighs, now feeling guilty for he knows he was the main reason Kuroo lost his focus. “Kuroo…”

“Hm?” Kuroo took the last bite of his sandwich before looking at his moonshine. “I’m sorry I caused you trouble that you failed your exams…” The blond sighs, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze. “Hey, hey, babe.” Kuroo immediately pulled the covers off of his legs so he can maneuver himself towards Tsukishima. “It’s not your fault, babe.” He cupped his cheeks, looking at those golden orbs he loves so much.

“It will never be your fault. I was the one that fucked up, I made you cry.” He kissed his cheeks one by one, appreciating the blush tainting Tsukishima’s cheeks. “Don’t worry, moonshine. We’re fine now,” The tall blond nods, accepting the soft, dry lips landing against his own. He misses Kuroo so much.

“I love you, Kei.”

 

~*~

 

“I clearly know this.” Kuroo huffed, looking at Yamaguchi with distaste but the freckled man just smiled sheepishly, “But Kuroo-san, you got it all wrong, especially the spelling for ‘receive’.”

“What the wha—” Kuroo looked at his papers then at Yamaguchi’s papers. The big ‘X’ mark on his answer clearly tells him he’s wrong but his pride is higher than anything. “Unfair.” Yamaguchi just chuckled, pointing to Kuroo where he did wrong and what he should do to fix it. The captain just pouts and listens, accepting his defeat.

Yamaguchi is a cool guy, Kuroo admits. He has been teaching Kuroo at the review session and it’s quite embarrassing, to be honest, but Yamaguchi knows everything about the English language.

“I’ll leave you two to study,” Tsukishima, who has been with them all the time and was eating, said as he stood up, not forgetting to kiss Kuroo’s head. “I’ll just go to my locker,” While walking briskly towards his locker, he greeted some of his classmates, a little used to their friendliness.

“Blondie.” Tsukishima stopped in his tracks as soon as he recognized that voice from anywhere, “Uhm… Tendou-san…”

Tendou pouts at Tsukishima, walking up to the blond with his arms crossed against his chest. “Yes?” Even though Tsukishima was taller, he still feels like the red head can smash him to the ground anytime. Tendou just looked at him, from head to toe, like judging everything Tsukishima has.

The blond feels uneasy.

“Thanks,” As soon as that word left Tendou’s mouth, Tsukishima feels like something is going on. What made Tendou say such nice word? “Because Ushi…”

“Uh…?”

“He’s right, you’re…” Tsukishima waits anxiously, Tendou was acting strange, what’s wrong with this red head.

“You’re kinda cute,” Needless to say, Tsukishima was wide eyed as Tendou blushed, looking elsewhere. “But it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like you!” Still, with his eyes wide, he sees Tendou huffing and pouting at him, raising his chin in the air to make it look like he’s intimidating the blond.

“Uhm…”

“Ushijima is mine, got it?”

“I know,”

“And do not—wha?”

Tsukishima laughed at the shock expression the red head was showing him. He’s right, Tendou is like a child that needs attention and mean no harm. “I kind of noticed that you like Ushijima-san.”

“I still don’t like you,” Tendou turned his back before stomping away, face red as he murmurs how annoying Tsukishima is. The blond just shook his head, laughing as he makes his way to his locker.

 

~*~

 

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can!”

“I fucking can’t!”

“I’m leaving,”

“Wait, Tsukishima!” Tendou took a hold of Tsukishima’s arm, his arm a total contrast to Tsukishima’s pale and tattoo-less arms. He was fidgeting as he watches Ushijima eating alone peacefully by the benches. “What?”

“Be supportive!” Tendou whines, putting his hand on his mouth as he realized he was too loud and their captain might hear them. “I am supportive, Tendou-san. It’s just that you’re not being supportive to yourself.” The red head sighs, letting go of Tsukishima’s arm in the process. “You’re right. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, Tendou-san. Just go and approach Ushijima-san,” Tsukishima smiled sincerely, the afternoon sunlight highlights his face and the wind blows against his soft curls gently and, to be honest, he looks so ethereal that Tendou can’t help but stare.

Now he knows why Ushijima likes him.

“O-okay…” Tendou looks down, blushing madly. The blond just nods, pushing Tendou a little before walking away, not before the red head stopped him and engulfed the blond in a hug. “T-thanks…” He lets go of the blond before running away towards their captain, leaving a very stunned Tsukishima.

 

~*~

 

Tsukishima yawns, putting the paper down along with the others he was done rechecking, tired from helping Kuroo all day with the paper works. “Babe, thanks for helping me,” It was already past afternoon and Kuroo wasn’t allowed to participate in afternoon practice for now so he was stuck doing paper works because he’s the vice-president and Daichi’s busy. “We’re almost done right?”

“Yeah…” Kuroo stretched his arms above his head, letting out an airy shout before resting one of his tattooed arms behind the blond, pulling Tsukishima closer to him. The blond complies happily, resting his head against Kuroo’s chest. “You know… we’re alone now.”

Tsukishima just rolled his eyes, looking up to the volleyball captain before pressing his lips against his. Kuroo smiled, locking Tsukishima in his embrace with his other arms. They meshed their lips together in a quiet tango, it was soft and sweet and everything heavenly. “Hmm… love you,” Kuroo managed to murmur between his kisses and was replied with a sweet moan from the blond that sends shivers down his spine.

He languidly trails his messy kisses on Tsukishima’s jaw then to his neck, sucking on it gently. The blond puts his hands up Kuroo’s hair, caressing it as he feels the good sensation of Kuroo’s soft lips against his skin. “T-Tetsu…” The captain then puts his hand on the collar of his shirt, pulling it down to suck on those collarbones but stopped midway, eyes wide and lips perked as he stares.

Tsukishima who had his eyes closed waits and waits and wait—“Tetsu?” He called out almost panting, eyes opening to see why Kuroo stopped all of the sudden.

“WhAAAAAAAT?”

“Huh?”

“You…”

“Kuroo??” Tsukishima entangled his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, putting it on his shoulders to take a better look at the other’s face. “Kur—”

“NEW TATTOO!!” Kuroo pointed at his collarbone accusingly, looking at it with a terrified expression. Tsukishima immediately looked down, pulling his shirt’s collar down and there he sees, a red feather tattoo.

Red.

Tsukishima sighs, glancing back up at Kuroo who was frozen in place. “Tendou…”

 

~*~

 

“So who do you think will win if we exchange sports?” Bokuto asked Ushijima and the basketball captain can’t help but think, too. They were seated on the bench, the basketball club and volleyball club were sharing courts again and the captain and vice-captain are in a deep conversation that they are neglecting their own team.

There was a frown etched on Ushijima’s face as he thinks of a proper answer to the vice-captain’s question. “I mean imagine it, you spiking a ball is so different that shooting it, right?”

“How about dribbling?” Ushijima muttered, looking at Bokuto with a straight face. Bokuto gasped, putting his hand over his mouth as he nods feverishly, explaining to Ushijima about things that Akaashi doesn’t need to know.

“Akaashi-san.”

“Let’s forget him.”

Konoha snickered, looking at their vice-captain talking intently to Ushijima. “The basketball team looks so shock.”

“Especially that red-head.”

“Let’s all vote for Akaashi to be the vice-captain!” Konoha shouts, walking away from the scene.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done, sadly.  
> but but BUT  
> i might make a sequel sequel part 2. hahaha  
> but this time college Kuroo.  
> idk. give me motivation to make one. (or an idea how will i portray that)  
> well, thank you for reading this from chapter one up to now!  
> thank you ! Lots and lots of love.

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughtssss


End file.
